The Many Ties of Percy and Annabeth
by KatyGrace
Summary: A fangirl fanfic of Percy and Annabeth and all the time they spend together. My chapters mainly consist of everyday occurences between our favorite couple. Fluffiness! Percabeth. After TLO. Hope you enjoy!
1. A Bright Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! I am new to FanFiction and I hope you like this fanfic! It includes little romantic oneshots of Percy and Annabeth. Point of Views will be switched around. I usually write better (and unfortunately for you, longer) stories, but I was just so eager to get started! There will be more chapters. I'm going to try not to make them too OOC. **

**Please tell me of any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also, I would like to hear your ideas! Tell me about them!**

**Oh, also, Percy and Annabeth do not belong to me, if they did, well, I would be a celebrity, not writing silly fangirl fanfics here!**

**They belong to Rick Riordan, an incredible author. (That guy is a genius!)**

**Takes place after TLO. Right after they leave camp, actually.**

**Thank you to Dancechick307, my inspiration! (I may accidentally steal some of your ideas/quotes. Please forgive me!)**

**I'm sorry if I don't update soon, I'm getting busy unpacking boxes! (New house)**

**For my real life BFF: percabethlvr, please DON'T reveal my name on reviews. Thanks!**

**Reviews are extremely appreciated! Thank you for reading, and enjoy the story! ^_^**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

We walked by 3 little girls playing jump rope. Their pigtails swayed in the wind and they looked pretty cute. The girl jumping reminded me of Hestia, with mousy brown hair and an intense gaze. But this girl had warm brown eyes instead of red. The Hestia-look-alike tripped over her feet and they all laughed. Then, I saw what seemed to be a kid my age playing catch with a football. His friend accidentally threw the ball at his face and they started wrestling each other. I was walking home with Annabeth, both of us hand-in-hand. I was going to tell my mom about me and Annabeth being together now, which I was dreading considering the incredible embarrassment, but it was such a bright day that I had to feel upbeat. When we passed the wrestling guys they spotted Annabeth and froze on the spot, blushing. She giggled at their funny faces.

Annabeth was humming… it sounded familiar.

_ Hey Soul Sister? By Train? _I thought.

_ No, stupid, _said another voice inside of me._ It's Hey There Delilah, by the Plain White T's!_

_It's pretty soothing. _

"So Wise Girl," I said, turning to look at her. Her eyebrows raised a bit, and her humming stopped. Her eyes were the usual stormy gray, but they seemed to be more softened, somehow. Her golden locks hung around her face, and she gave me a smile that made me want to stare at her all day.

"Yeah?"

I bounded back into reality.

"Can I give you any suggestions for your plans on Mount Olympus?"

She laughed and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "What do you have in mind, Seaweed Brain?"

We kept walking, and I imagined how normal we looked, with the exception of our identical orange t-shirts, as 2 teens just holding hands and taking a stroll. To everyone else, we could have just met. Or been friends for a year. But, no, we were Percy and Annabeth, we had saved each other's lives more times than you could count, and we would do anything for each other. Our bond was a lot stronger than some random guy and girl. It was special. _She_ was special.

"Well?" Annabeth asked, gripping my hand tighter.

"Maybe… a statue in honor of the guy who saved the world?"

She gave me a friendly shove. "Show off."

And then, me, the impulsive ADHD teenager, pulled her into a hug and kissed her right on the sidewalk in the middle of Manhattan for everyone to see. At first she looked shocked, as I predicted, but then closed her eyes. I may have heard snickers nearby, presumably from the wrestling guys meters away, but I didn't care. Well, I didn't care enough to stop. We remained glued together, and after a long while she finally pulled away.

Her arms still around my neck, she whispered in my ear: "I'll think about it."


	2. A Little Too Much Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 2, yeah!**

**Percy and Annabeth are going to tell his mom about their official, umm… relationship. However, they tell her in a way they weren't planning on. **

**Extreme fluffiness coming your way! Sorry if it's too long.**

**After TLO, belongs to Rick Riordan, blah blah blah, (sorry).**

**Reviews, pretty please! They are much appreciated! I want to know what you think! Tell me! **

**Enjoy the story! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Annabeth's POV:**

We reached Percy's apartment and I rang the doorbell. My hair whipped around in the gentle summer breeze and Percy gave me a warm smile that made me want to melt. He put his arm around my waist, which made my cheeks flush pink.

"How d'you think she'll react?" I asked him, referring to his mom. I stared into his mysterious sea green eyes, and he grinned at me.

"She'll be thrilled, I'm sure."

My mouth involuntarily curved into a small smile. "Really?"

"Duh, Annabeth, where have you been?" he said, rolling his eyes.

I gave him an appraising sort of look. "Yeah, you're right."

He raised his eyebrows. Then, he released me, and in mock surprise he gasped and said, "Is this true? Did Annabeth Chase just admit that she was _wrong_?"

I gave him a smug smile and crossed my arms. "Your mother will be really happy you're finally safe."

Now he gave me a questioning look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"I'm your protector, remember? I protect you from vicious monsters. You told me yourself. 'Mom thinks Annabeth is the most level-headed demigod to ever hit 8th grade.'"

A blush blossomed across his cheeks, but he quickly recovered.

"Well, yeah, maybe then, but now I am _your_ savior," he smirked, pulling me closer toward him. Now it's my turn to blush, even as butterflies swarm around in my stomach, I felt warm and safe in his arms. "I'm invincible, remember? And I saved the world just for _you_." He touched the tip of my nose as he said it, and I giggled.

I rang the doorbell again.

"Mom?"

"Ms. Jackson?"

Percy surveyed the door curiously, and then that Seaweed Brain slapped himself in the face.

"Crap! I forgot, Mom said she was visiting Paul's parents today!"

I groaned, and peeled his arms off of me, and then I turned to face him.

"Your head is full of kelp! Please tell me you have the keys to your apartment."

His eyes wandered and he shuffled uncomfortably. "Well, it's still a nice day, y'know… wouldn't be too bad being locked outside…"

I scowled at him, and he offered me a goofy smile.

"Kidding!" he laughed, pulling a silver house key out of the pocket of his jeans. "Don't be so angry, Wise Girl, I was just kidding."

He unlocked the door and we both entered his apartment. It wasn't stuffy or small or anything like that. A lazy ceiling fan swirled around in the middle of the ceiling and a blue and green striped fish in a small aquarium stared at me curiously as the others swam around buoyantly. The furnishings are nice, and the place was pretty roomy. I hadn't been here in a long time, the last time being last year during our quest with the labyrinth. It seemed sort of empty without his mom or Mr. Blofis, though.

After we took off our sneakers, I closed the door and eyed Percy skeptically. "Well, I'm _so_ sorry, Seaweed Brain, but how am I supposed to know the difference of when you're joking or just being forgetful?"

He gave me a pouty look. "Forgetful? I'm… dyslexic!"

At this I laughed. "Last time I checked, dyslexia wasn't dementia."

"I forget everything now because I'm always thinking of you," he blurted out, then turned tomato red.

My eyes widened and then I tackled him and gave him a big bear hug. We fell onto a white leather sofa.

"Ohhh… Percy, you're so sweet!" my voice was muffled in his shoulder. He smiled and put his arms around me.

What he had just said reminded of that time we were playing capture the flag against each other, and we had to put the bronze dragon's head back on its body to save Beckendorf.

He had said, "If there was one person in the world that had to reattach my head, I'd pick you." When he had said that, my stomach did a back flip.

Silena had cooed, "Oh, Percy, that's so sweet!" and I told her to shut up in my embarrassment. Silena. Now she was gone. I felt a twinge of sadness and hoped she was happy with Beckendorf in Elysium.

Now I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked straight at Percy. His messy dark hair was hanging in his eyes, which were the deep sea green that seemed to just swallow me up. He was smiling that sweet, lopsided smile of his and looking at me as if there was nothing else in existence. When I kissed him, there were no surroundings, no one else in the world, nothing else mattered to me.

We were so "busy" that we didn't hear the door opening and 2 people coming in. Suddenly I heard muffled laughter and a chuckling:

"Well, well, well!"

We broke apart and stood up. Percy looked at his sneakers and I felt heat rising in my cheeks, oh why, oh why was I blushing so much today?

Ms. Jackson was smiling broadly. "Annabeth, good to see you!"

I peered at the ceiling and murmured, "Yeah, hi, Ms. Jackson."

Percy scratched his neck and muttered, "Well, Mom, there's something I need to tell you…"

Mr. Blofis laughed and said, "No need to say anymore, Percy. Congrats, though!"

Ms. Jackson pulled me into a hug and ruffled my hair. "Oh, I knew this day would come!"

Then she winked at me. "I'll be more than happy to accept you as a daughter in a couple of years, Annabeth!"

Percy's face, along with mine, accelerated faster than imaginable on a scale of pink to blood red.

"Mom!" he protested, glaring moodily at her.

She held her hands up in surrender and said no more, but I could tell she was trying to hold back a smile.

"We're sorry, Percy. We won't tease you anymore," said Mr. Blofis. Then he revealed a mischievous grin and said, "But, Annabeth, dear, make sure you find a nice wedding dress to match that pretty face of yours."

They started laughing heartily again, but I didn't feel too annoyed. Hey, they were friendly and cared about us, something my dad and my stepfamily had failed to show many years before. They had warmed up to me now though, and now everything there was pretty much normal, with me scolding my bratty little stepbrothers, Bobby and Matthew, and my stepmom had stopped treating me like I carried a terrible contagious monster-attracting disease. Maybe now she felt like an aunt to me? Somewhere around that line.

Percy and I couldn't help it; we started laughing with them too. After we laughed until our sides were sore, Ms. Jackson told us to have some lemonade. As we entered the kitchen, Percy whispered, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," I said, lacing his fingers with mine.

"My mom's not the teasing type," he said, but I looked at him, incredulous.

"_What_ are you talking about?"

"Just don't worry. She won't tease us too much anymore."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "All right, I'll take your word for it, Seaweed Brain."

We drank our lemonade and Percy's parents let us escape to Central Park for the rest of the evening, where we sprawled out on the grass and relaxed.

As we listened to the crickets chirping and laughing little kids flying kites, I put my head on Percy's shoulder and felt so happy that I could just drift away with the wind.


	3. Riding Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, this is not really a Percabeth chapter, but I might make this part of the story.**

**I never really intended to make the Hestia-look-alike a main character, but I thought the story may be good with a little variation (no worries, I won't stray from the ordinary mushiness I usually write too often), some mystery might make it more interesting.**

**Don't worry! Plenty of Percabeth next chapter, when he arrives at Annabeth's dorm room. She will be acting like her brainiac self, doing calculus or something.**

**(Will Percy be allowed in there? Harry Potter reference: Well, boys are less trustworthy than girls...)**

**Has anyone but me ever thought of this plot: (You BETTER not steal it)  
Campers are thanking Percy for going out with Annabeth, and he's like, "Why?"  
And they'll be like, "You softened her up, she's not as annoying, tough, and stubborn, as usual. She's nicer, and pfft, girlier."  
Percy's like, "That benefits you, how?"  
Campers say, "Duh! She lays off on us when we don't (Athena cabin) make our beds (rest of camp) or insult architecture."**

**Anyway, this actually sort of like a part one to the next chapter. But I'm doing them in small pieces because I'll get banned if I stay on the computer too long at one time.**

**Okay, ignore the big Author's note if you wish, and just enjoy the story! ^_^**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I squinted to see if I was near the building in the blinding sunlight. I was riding fast, faster than maybe safe, and my mom would probably bind me to the house for the rest of the year if she saw me sweeping the sidewalk at a million miles per hour.

Most commuters payed me almost no attention as I swerved around them. A kid zooming around on a bike was a normal sight in the busy streets of Manhattan. I flew past a little girl in a navy jumper, and I almost crashed into a golden retriever once I got a glimpse of her face. It was that Hestia-look-alike, a little girl I had seen jump roping with her friends a couple of days before school started.

Come to think of it, I was pretty sure I had seen her elsewhere, too. Was she that girl glaring at me from a dark corner in that grocery store? Or the one behind me in line at that restaurant? Why was she crossing my path so often? Was she a daughter of Hestia? Was she a monster? My mood shifted greatly, from hurried and excited to troubled and brooding.

She seemed to scan me with those large, warm, but sad brown eyes. Her face was impassive as I hurried past her. As she remained stationery, her mousy brown hair looked windswept, and I felt shivers down my back despite the fact that it was a sizzling summer afternoon. I was almost sure I could feel her watching me from behind with that intense gaze and solemn face.

She was adorable maybe, but in an eerie sort of way.

Yes, I was going to visit Annabeth in her dorm at her new boarding school and I couldn't wait to see that cute smile of hers, her laughing when I said something stupid, or just talking about random things together. Also, I was, as you could tell, extremely eager to get there as soon as possible, but as I turned a corner and sped past a candy store, I couldn't help wondering about that little girl:

_Who is she?_


	4. Into the Dorm I: Heather Lockhart

**Author's Note:**

**Hi all! This is when Percy reaches Annabeth's boarding school. Part 2 coming soon!**

**I'm sorry, I don't know how boarding schools work so... I made it up!**

**Just made major improvements; you see, I'm trying practice writing detail.**

**Please R&R! (Read and Review)**

**Disclaimer: PJO belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Please review, they are much appreciated!**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

"Watch it, kid!" a guy old enough to be my grandpa yelled at me crankily, scratching his beard. "Teenagers these days…" he grumbled, shuffling open his newspaper and glaring at me. His graying mustache twitched.

"Sorry!" we had nearly collided, but I maneuvered out of the way in the nick of time, being deep in thought about why I had a miniature creepy stalker-girl. It had probably been riding for only a couple of minutes, but I was getting really impatient to visit Annabeth.

Today was the first day of 10th grade for both of us; my day had been all right, I knew most everyone because I had gone to Goode High School last year, too. I talked to my friends from last year, and it went pretty smoothly, except for the fact that I almost got detention for punching the school bully in the gut. I mean, what was I supposed to do? He was going to "accidentally" spill Gatorade all over my math textbook, and I was supposed to stand around and let him do it? He and his friends tried messing with me last year, too, but it didn't go to well for them, as they ended up looking like they got run over by an eighteen-wheeler (I got detention, but it was worth it). This year, they backed off, but the leader, Jason, obviously hadn't learned his lesson, so he got pounded for being stupider than his comrades. I had plenty of friends, but some people steered clear from me reminiscent to the Hermes cabin and sword-fighting practice back in my first year at camp.

The sun was beating down, but I was riding through a neighborhood in Manhattan with plenty of trees that seemed to tower over the small apartments. Birds chattered noisily on the branches above me while squirrels scuttled along beside them. There was plenty of shade, but the gaps between leaves made the road and sidewalk scattered with small patches of sunlight. As I pedaled past a family with a baby in a stroller who was clutching a balloon in her tiny fist, the mother looked at me, surprised, and the baby's older brother jumped back, startled. His big sister, who looked around 11 with curly auburn hair, scowled at me. The baby paid me no attention; she was too busy licking a giant red lollipop.

I emerged from the area and after what felt like forever, I felt my insides lifting as the large building seemed to open up around me; the design was very elaborate and it was _huge_. Trees weren't covering for me now. I felt myself slowing down in the humid heat, why was it always to the extremes in New York?

_ Hey, Percy, half of the year you'll be frozen on the spot and the next half, you'll be sweating through 3 shirts a day!_

_Great, looks like some clothes shopping is in order._

White columns surrounded the entrance and roses and other sweet-smelling flowers dotted the common around it. I latched my bike onto the stand beside some others; some kids attended it as day school and went back home after the school day, Annabeth was telling me about it the day before the semester began. I walked across the paved path, glancing up at the fancy calligraphy on the school, which read:

EAHHTER LCOKRAHT HGHI SHCOOL

Figures.

I was pretty sure the last two words had to be high school, but the first two remained obscured. Was my dyslexia acting up again? Probably from being dehydrated and delirious. I ran back and took a swig from my water bottle, and then I splashed some on my face, and renowned energy surged through me, now I didn't have to meet Annabeth while completely exhausted. I read the sign again:

HEATHER LOCKHART HIGH SCHOOL

That's better.

I entered the building and instantly regretted my now wet t-shirt. A kid walked out the door I had just come through, wearing a backpack slung over his shoulder, and he snickered at my drenched appearance. I touched my shirt and hair and willed it to dry, and sure enough, the dampness disappeared, but I kept walking, unperturbed, being the son of Poseidon and all. It was air-conditioned inside, so I felt comfortable. A large portrait of a proud, and rather intimidating, face of a women with wavy dark brown hair reaching her shoulders, hung behind an ebony desk with varying objects: a half eaten apple, a picture of a toddler wearing a blue baseball cap, a metronome, and a large stack of newspapers.

The portrait had _Heather Lockhart_ in risen letters underneath it; apparently she was the founder of the school. Her eyes were gray, very similar to a demigod child of Athena, as she could have been, but her's were slightly different. They were cold and calculating, they seemed to be watching you as if they were pondering how, precisely, to eliminate you. Looking like that, she was probably some master battle strategist aside from founding some high school in Manhattan.

Walking down a carpeted hallway, I approached the man at the front desk. The painting's sharp gray eyes seemed to move with me, but I attempted to disregard it, trying to focus on a particularly mundane caramel-colored coffee mug.

"Hi, um, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson, and earlier I called and got permission to visit Annabeth Chase in her dorm room?"

The man was short and balding; he had a small, ferrety face and his eyes narrowed suspiciously as he adjusted his spectacles.

"A boy? In the girl's dorm room? Outsiders are not permitted here, Mr. Jackson, without proper consent from our principal, who examines a list made before term. The names are submitted by the pupil's parent, you may be a relative or close friend, and only then do you get permission to come and go as you please," he said, opening a drawer and withdrawing a paper and started scanning it.

My throat had gone dry. "But, the lady I talked to said I only need to-"

"Oh, Diana is always so amiable and overly generous-"

"Something you need to work at," I muttered under my breath.

"-she needs to follow our rules and regulations! If you need to visit your friend Miss Chase, and I doubt you are only _friends _so who knows what will happen in there-"

Heat rapidly crept up into my cheeks, and I stammered, "But-"

"You need to appeal to Mrs. Joyce Dalton, the principal, but of course, I prefer to call her Headmaster-"

I rolled my eyes.

"-and only then can you visit, considering I cannot find your name on my list. Headmaster may reply to you in a couple of weeks, 3 at the least. She is very busy, you know. Not to mention she is a direct descendant of Lockhart herself."

First dread engulfed me, then anger. Why hadn't Annabeth told me? Why hadn't she asked her dad to put my name on the list?

Wait a minute.

Something was stirring in the back of my memory-

_ "Percy, listen." Annabeth pleaded, more with her stormy gray eyes than her appeal; they sparkled in the sunshine and she took a hold of my hand. We were at camp, sitting up against Thalia's pine tree, side by side, and nearby we heard running and laughter; dinner was soon and everyone was having free time._

_ "What's up?"_

_ "My dad put you on the list of visitors for my school, and he'll be sending you the letter on it; and you need to mail it to my school. That okay, Mr. Hero?" she said, smiling softly. A bird's loud chirp pierced through the silence, but my head didn't move towards the sound._

_ I stared at her, a shiny gold hoop earring on each ear, and those curly blond princess locks covered her shoulders. Her gray eyes shone, they were difficult to look into; it was like staring into a blinding light. The ends of her mouth were curved into sweet smile. I don't even remember saying 'yes'. All I remember was staring at that beautiful girl I was so lucky to have._

A loud beeping noise emitted from somewhere seemingly distant and jarred me back into reality. The ferrety man was now typing something on an old, clunky computer.

_ Damn! I forgot all about that letter! No, he still_ has_ to let me in…_

"Mr. Jackson, I must ask you to leave! Either appeal to Headmaster, or forget about seeing Miss Chase at all unless she herself seeks to find you out of school," he said sharply, without taking his eyes off the monitor.

Anger bubbled inside me and seemed to immediately rise to the surface. The sharp face of Heather Lockhart seemed to say to me-

_Well, Percy? Do you perhaps need a catchy song, to do it? Take advantage of what you possess. There's a simple solution to this, people of your time always think to hard..._

The little man blustered, "Mr. Jackson, must I repeat-"

"Just cut the crap," I growled, snapping my fingers. A familiar ominous mist surrounded both of us, and the temperature abruptly seemed to drop a few degrees. As the fog dissipated, the man slowly handed me a visitor's pass.

His mouth was formed into a vacant smile. "Enjoy your visit," he chimed in a sing-song voice. His eyes were slid out of focus. "Miss Chase is in Room 212, on the second floor."

"I must say, I am so glad you've had a change of heart."

Silently, I thanked Heather Lockhart (who was pretty much my conscience/imagination).

The man nodded, still in a dream-like state, and he gave me a tiny wave and as I walked toward the elevator, I smiled to myself.

_The Mist is helpful in more ways than one._

And then, as the elevator doors closed, I felt my jaw drop, as I could almost swear I saw the painting behind the desk give me a small smile.


	5. Into the Dorm II: The Roommates

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I had writer's block.**

**Sorry for the last chapter, that was kind of suckish.**

**Meia is pronounced 'May-uh'. Meia is loosely based on Mai from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Mai is so much more awesome. And Meia is a lot more evil. :P**

**(Also, if you are an Avatard like me, read my Avatar story!)**

**Emi is, obviously, based on Luna Lovegood. **

**Review please! They are my only motivation, remember?**

**I don't want a terribly long Author's Note to annoy you! **

**Enjoy! ^_^ **

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I opened the door and entered the room. Two sets of bunk beds lined the wall to my right, each with different patterned bed sheets, and the wall on the left had two large desks. Behind the first one, my heart skipped a beat, was Annabeth, working on her silver laptop. She was wearing jeans and a gray spaghetti strap tank top with a picture of an owl on the front. Her hair was in a messy knot on top of her head, and straying golden ringlets surrounded her face, which was contorted in concentration as her fingers nimbly moved across the keys. A stack of books sat on the carpet beside her, and a window let in rays of sunlight, making stripes to seemingly appear on a girl in a squashy chintz armchair in a corner in the back of the room, who was reading a magazine - sideways. Another girl was sitting cross-legged on the floor, brushing her thick reddish-brown hair reaching her shoulders. It was already pin-straight and gleaming, but girls always waste time like that. My eyes then wandered to the last girl, who was lying on a top bunk and reading a book. Her hair was jet black and waist length; she turned a page and brushed her bangs out of her gold almond-shaped eyes. She had an unmistakable 'bored-with-the-world' gloomy expression, and she caught my eye. After giving me a fleeting glance, the girl turned back to her book and acted as if she wouldn't lift her head from her book if a meteor crashed into the building.

I then turned to Annabeth, and the girl in the back made a sudden movement.

"Hey! It's me," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "So how's this place been? Looks all right, a bit old-fashioned, though, sort of like you…"

I expected her to give me a dry "ha, ha, ha," but she didn't even look up. Virtual blueprints on the laptop's screen were minimized and new ones appeared. Her brow furrowed and she started adjusting the dimensions on a coliseum. I frowned. Annabeth continued disregarding me.

"Hell-oo?"

"Hi Percy!" said a voice, sing-song-y and cheerful, which was definitely _not _Annabeth's. Startled, I relinquished my grip on Annabeth's shoulder. The girl from the back was making her way towards me, clutching the magazine in her hands. An innocent smile lit up her face, and her eyes were protruding, they seemed to slightly bulge out of her head. They were a pale green, and the girl seemed vaguely familiar.

"Hi?"

She gave a light little laugh and tilted her head to the side. She had a pencil behind her ear - both of her ears.

"It's me! Emi!" She swayed a bit, and her faded turquoise sundress fluttered around her legs. Dice were dangling from her ears, which seemed a bit unusual. Her hair, a shining white-blond, was straight until it reached her chin, where it ended in lopsided curls.

I stared at her, and recognition dawned over me. "Wait, oh yeah, you're from camp!"

She nodded faintly. "Apollo cabin."

Emi seemed like the demigod version of Luna Lovegood. I grinned at her. "You led everyone to battle as you yourself took down half the telkhines! Nice aim!"

Her pale cheeks slightly colored. "Thank you."

The redhead who was brushing her hair sauntered over. She had finally abandoned her hairbrush, thank the gods. She gave Emi a curious look, and I was worried she had overheard us talking about telkhines.

"I'm Meghan, and we're Annabeth's roommates, if you haven't realized," she smirked, surveying me. Her eyes rolled up and down my shirt, which was black with _American Idiot _on the front. I hoped she wasn't too offended by the bloody heart-shaped grenade pictured on my chest.

"She mentioned you were a Seaweed Brain. It's only the first day, but we've heard a _lot_ about you, Percy," she said, raising her eyebrows and giving me a sly smile. Her eyes were hazel, and she was wearing a size XXL Aeropostale T-shirt tied with an orange rubber band and denim mini shorts.

Meghan again adopted her curious look, and I crossed my arms and gave her an appraising glance. Emi just stared into space, fingering her dice earrings.

Meghan started, "Seaweed Brain… what could that mean? 'He smells like fish?' I asked her-"

I scowled.

Meghan laughed. "Apparently, it just meant you smell like the ocean. Which you do."

"Uhh… thanks," I said, and after giving her a strange look, I crossed my arms and turned back to Annabeth, leaning over and putting my head on her shoulder.

"Hello? Wise Girl! It's me, Percy! I've already met your roommates."

She didn't seem diverted in the slightest. I groaned, and started waving my hand in front of her face.

"Come on, you should know me! I'm the guy who gives your life purpose."

She swatted my hand away, and I thought I heard her snort, but I must've imagined it, because she was still as glued to the computer as ever. Looking at Meghan and Emi, I asked, "Would you guys help me out? She's ignoring me."

"Maybe you just aren't her type," came a drawling voice from the top bunk. The gloomy girl yawned and turned a page. "Maybe she needs a… a change."

"Shut up, Meia," Meghan muttered, and then gave me a mischievous smile. "We'd be happy to help."

Emi smiled brightly and nodded. In her sing-song voice she chimed, "Annaaa-beth! Your _boy_friend's here!" My cheeks reddened, but I should've seen that coming.

Meghan gave a mock-frustration groan. "Looks like that tactic isn't going to work. I know! Hey Annabeth," she said taking one of her notebooks and shaking it near Annabeth's face. "I'm copying your homework."

Emi snapped her fingers. "I've got it!" She leaned towards Meghan and whispered something in her ear, and they both giggled.

"Annabeth!" Meghan screamed. "_Spider_! On your desk! Wait, on your hand!"

Annabeth shrieked and scrambled away. "Where? _Where_?"

She stood up and scanned the desk (finding no spider), and then whirled around to glare at Meghan, but then she saw me. Her mouth dropped open, her gray eyes widened and she threw her arms around me so tight I could barely breathe. Arms still around my waist, she looked up at me.

"Seaweed Brain! When did you get here?" Craning her neck to see Meghan and Emi, Annabeth said, "Why didn't you guys tell me he was here?"

Meghan rolled her eyes, but she was smiling, too. "Must've slipped my mind. Didn't notice he even came."

Emi looked at her, her pale eyes widening, prominent against her pale skin. "What are you talking about? Didn't we just-"

Meghan slapped her palm against her forehead. Annabeth squeezed me with another hug, and I smiled and kissed her on the nose. She gave a girlish giggle.

Emi was looking confused. "I don't see anything wrong with what I said this time..."

"Emi, the concept of sarcasm always seems to elude you," Meia cut across her cooly, finally dropping from her bed. She crossed her arms and gave me a smile that was palpably devious. She wearing combat boots like Thalia, and her gold eyes, I noticed, were a lot like Kronos's. But whereas Kronos's eyes radiated power, Meia's gave off a distinct aura of royalty. Her gaze seemed to tell you she was far above you, it would make someone like Emi's welcoming smile falter, and eventually, waste away to nothing. She, like Meghan, surveyed me, but her eyes were narrowed critically quite unlike hers.

"So," Annabeth said, making me turn towards her again. "Did you do your homework? Can we go out somewhere today?"

I tossed her a sour look. "Aw, you're no fun," I took her hand. "What kind of girl makes a guy do homework when they could be spending time together?"

Meia was rummaging through her bag, when she said, overhearing us, "Oh don't worry, Percy. I'm sure she's _plenty_ of fun. She will be sooner or later, anyway. At _niiiight_."

Emi looked confused again, Meghan looked like she was trying not to laugh, while Annabeth and I edged away from each other, blushing.

Finding a pen from her bag, Meia gave us a rather vindictive smile. "Good thing you don't go to our school, because you and Annabeth would get _so-o_ many detentions. You know. For _in_appropriate public displays of affection. Your indiscretion is almost as bad as Miss Eccentricity over here." She gestured toward Emi, who was now sitting in her squashy armchair again, reading the magazine sideways. Not stirring, she showed no sign of even hearing Meia's insult.

Annabeth put her hands on her hips and threw Meia a glare to rival her own. "Well, Meia, you may think that way because, I bet, you've never even _had_ a boyfriend."

Meia rolled her eyes and pretended to think hard, her gloved hand's fingers tapping her arm. "Nah, I have a boyfriend right now. His name's Avan. Likes the color black. Like me." She cracked a knuckle. "However, we go to more _private_ places to spend time together." Giving me a snake-like glance, it wasn't to hard for me to imagine her with a forked tongue. She grabbed a wallet and stuffed it in her pocket.

Emi intervened. "Yes," she said in her dreamy voice. Our heads moved toward her in the red armchair. "You do like the color black, don't you? What do they call people like that nowadays? Goth? Emo?"

Meia shrugged and ran her fingers through her hair. Even with her combat boots, she looked... sophisticated. She walked out the door, waving gingerly.

"Bye. I've got somewhere to be. Don't care if you're here when I come back."

"Jerk," I muttered after she left, Annabeth and Meghan laughed. Meghan went over to the second desk and took out what was presumably her homework, considering the cluttered binder she was opening and the heavy social studies textbook.

Annabeth caught me staring and, squeezing my arm, she asked, "Well, Percy? _Have_ you done your homework?"

"Yes," I said stiffly. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"All right, like half, so what?"

She waggled a finger in front of my face. "I'll let it slide today, mister. Unless, of course, you need my_ help_ for your homework..."

I felt a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "Okay, I was having trouble with a geometry problem. Have _you_ done _your_ homework?"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, as if I would dare to challenge her. "Yes, Seaweed Brain, I did my homework." She offered me her hand. I took it. "How about I help you with your homework, and then we can go to Central Park and take a walk? Have a hot dog?" She guided us to the door.

"That sounds great."

Opening the door, she faced toward me and said, "Perfect."

And then she kissed me full on the mouth, pulling me closer towards her, putting her arms around my neck, leaving me utterly bemused. I put my arms around her waist, and we must've kissed for a long time, because we started hearing loud whistles from Meghan and Emi. When she released me, there was a sound like plunger being removed from a toilet, then we were both gasping for air.

Looking at her, completely astonished, I said, "What was that for?"

She gave me a sly smile I had seen once before, back when we were playing capture the flag against each other and she so happy for the chance to beat me to a pulp.

"_That_ was for _this_," she said pushing me roughly into the hallway. I stumbled, and Annabeth smirked, laughing in my face, "See you in two hours, Seaweed Brain. Leave that geometry problem for me. I have to finish that coliseum."

After her slamming the door closed, I heard jeering laughter and a loud high-five.

Meghan's voice was saying, "Oh my God, wowww, Annabeth, Meia's really rubbing off on you!"

"Pfft, he'll be fine. Well, then again, he's not as invincible emotionally as he is physically..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Emi cut in, "Annabeth, what if you really hurt him? You know how sweet and fragile he is."

Well, I'm firing Emi as my defense attorney.

"Emi, relax."

I walked away from the dorm room, in the direction of the elevator, thinking glumly to myself,

_Why do _I_ have to be stuck with a girlfriend from the Athena cabin?_


	6. Mooyah's Burgers and Fries I

***Special Author's Note:**

**Okay guys, maybe I'm being ungrateful, but I feel like I'm not getting much reviews. **

**Not to mention I feel slightly insulted, considering the stories I've seen with awful grammar and 200+ reviews. **

**Whatever. -_- **

**However, as always, I really appreciate all the reviewers and readers. Thanks guys, you rock! :)**

**So, I'm going to upload some of my favorite ideas I've been waiting forever to release, (about 4) and then maybe an ending chapter, and I'll go on hiatus. If I find a good idea, I may use it, however. Bye.**

**Love to all my readers,**  
**Thalia Grace Linehart**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Yay, quick update!**

**Idea #1**

**Remember how in the Last Olympian Thalia told Percy they were to have cheeseburgers at some hotel when the battle was over? Well, this is my version of that! This is before school started, during those 2 weeks at camp. I may have some more chapters during those 2 weeks (Some stories are only suitable at camp) because I don't want to skip ahead to next summer. Except they're not going to a hotel for cheeseburgers, it's some other place. **

**Thalia is very moody. Can you guess why? A giant virtual cookie to anyone who gets it right!**

**This is part 1, part 2 coming soon! Enjoy! ^_^**

**Review please!**

**P.S. There really is a burger place called Mooyah's. It just isn't in New York! **

**

* * *

Annabeth's POV:**

"Hey, Annabeth, come on!"

"Hurry up!"

"Sheesh, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

I hurried to catch up with Percy and Thalia, who were standing about 10 meters away. My hair, in a high ponytail, bobbed up and down as I ran towards them. Quickly, two tall figures, both with dark mops of hair on their heads, grew larger as I got closer. The day was sweltering, as all summers in New York are, but it was stated this morning on the news that it might be one of the hottest days of the year. As I approached them, I brushed away beads of sweat rolling down the side of my face and tightened my ponytail, which was becoming unruly. The sun was glaring and I had to squint to see clearly.

Thalia tugged at the ends of her long purple Fall Out Boy T-shirt, which was covered in fake splatters of black paint. As the white block letters seemed to glow against the dark colors, she adjusted her combat boots, which I could still hardly believe she was wearing in the heat. When I had asked her in disbelief, _why_, she simply replied, with a casual wave of her hand, "Eh, you get used to it."

Well, at least she had shorts on and wasn't wearing gloves.

Percy's face was a mixture of impatience and his usual good-natured friendliness. Putting his arms around my shoulders he sighed, "Wise Girl, why are you always so slow…"

I bonked him in the head. "That was a really impressive statue! Susan B. Anthony, she was a daughter of Athena."

Thalia laughed as Percy rubbed his head, and we continued walking on the sidewalk. A lot of people surrounded us, Manhattan being as densely populated as it is, some walking leisurely and some hastily pushing through the crowd, and we walked beside each other, me in the middle. We squeezed passed a large group of gossiping girls around our age. I rolled my eyes as one started squealing about some dumb new clothes brand at Banana Republic.

"Hey Mom, can I get that game from Gamespot? Come on, please?"  
"Daddy, I want a balloon from that chubby clown man!"  
"Oh my gosh, was that Justin Timberlake? Eeeee! Or wait, is it a hobo…"  
"No, girl, no! Not here, not now! Look for a fire hydrant – Clementine – oh, gross!"  
"Come on Aaron, please? The romantic movie looks so sweet… besides, I hate aliens…"  
"Sophie, come on, you're in the 7th grade! Santa. Doesn't. Exist!"  
"Yeah, I have to catch my new mother-in-law at the airport, she's coming from Transylvan- I mean Pennsylvania, come on, we have to hurry-"

Nonstop indecipherable chattering was mixed throughout the air and felt like a buzzing in my ears. Skyscrapers of various sizes towered above us, some were shopping complexes, some were hotels, and some were giant office buildings.

"Remind me again, why do you hate me so much?" Percy asked as we stopped at a corner. Old memories started flowing throughout my head, as his familiar words seemed to jerk something to life in the back of mind. The Lotus Casino, the Tunnel of Love Ride, our bumpy flight back to New York, and, most of all, that awkwardness that used to settle in the air between us back when we were just 12 years old. That old world seemed almost faraway and distant, now we would tell each other almost everything, we were always together, whether arguing or making out.

Cars drove by, some honking irritably at jaywalkers. I playfully elbowed Percy in the ribs. "I don't hate you Seaweed Brain, it's more of the fact that you're so annoying sometimes that gets to me."

He smiled a smile that made me remember how cute he really was, tossing his head to get his dark hair out of his deep sea green eyes. "Says the girl who constantly raves about architecture?"

"Don't make me hit you again," I warned him.

"Why _are _you hitting him so often lately?" Thalia asked as we crossed the street when the sign changed. Commuters bustled past us, and we picked up the pace too, a particularly young looking guy was behind the wheel inches away, and his ugly tattoos and extra piercings weren't reassuring.

"Not that it isn't a pleasant change, of course," Thalia said, in a matter-of-fact sort of tone.

"Really? Would you like a black eye to go with that?" Percy joked, though half irritated, looking at Thalia as we reached the sidewalk. She raised her eyebrows.

"You better watch out, Percy, because I if _I_ slug you in the arm it's going to be harder than Annabeth ever has or ever will in the future." Her tone was surprisingly menacing, and she gave him one of her famous death glares no one had even gotten a glimpse of in forever. Percy's eyes widened for a moment, then turned back to normal. We both stared at her, surprised, and Percy, the hothead that he was, quickly became fired up.

"Have you come back for more, Pinecone Face?"

"Guys!" I interrupted, getting in between them. I gave Thalia a concerned look. "Is something wrong, Thal?" Sure, she could be as hotheaded as Seaweed Brain, but her getting so angry at a small joke was unprecedented.

She turned away bitterly. "I'm fine," she spat, but something in her voice sounded odd to me.

We continued walking and Thalia walked behind us, looking troubled and miserable. Percy apologized, but she didn't speak, and I felt useless somehow, considering I couldn't make her feel better. Percy and I shuffled through all the people side by side, not looking as happy as we did before; the mood seemed to have evaporated.

I gestured for Percy to walk ahead of me, and he understood. I approached Thalia and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Thalia, you okay?" I asked, but she just kept walking. At least she didn't throw my hand off of her shoulder, which was a good sign. I looked into her electric blue eyes and saw something stinging inside: hurt. Loss. Where was this coming from?

We continued walking at a steady pace when realization slapped me alive. "Oh my gods. Is this about - did you take it badly, I'm sorry, I-"

"It-it's okay," she cut across me. Her head, which was drooping a moment ago, looked beseechingly up at the sky.

_Deserved it_, I thought I heard her mutter darkly.

I shook her shoulders. "Hey! You asked why I was hitting Percy all the time. Don't you want to know why?"

When she just stared dully into space, I hurriedly continued, "Well, he's invincible now, right? So, basically I have free rein."

Pulling Percy backward in our direction, I flicked his forehead.

"What are you - ow!"

Thalia let a small smile let loose. "No guilty feelings," I finished with a flourish, and we all fell into step once more, me in the middle, strolling down the sidewalk in Manhattan.

Percy pretended I had broken all the bones in his body, wincing every few steps. "Ow, why must I be your own personal punching bag?"

"Grow up, you big baby," I giggled, kissing his cheek. He stopped staggering and put his arm around my waist.

Thalia grinned as her head whipped around for any sign of the restaurant. "I don't know, Percy, maybe she's the punching bag and your fist got through hole-"

Percy immediately snatched his hand away from me, and our cheeks burned red, I made a loud choking noise and Percy told me, his voice choking with laughter, "See? She's fine."

"We're here!" Thalia said, running fast through the crowd, shoving people out of her way. We reached the front of the fast food place and Percy stared at the colorful sign.

"'Mooyah's Burgers and Fries'? _Mooyah_? Really, Thalia?"

She gave him a smug grin. "The best cheeseburgers in New York."

I found Percy staring at me, and the temperature seemed to rise about ten more degrees.

"Annabeth, your strap's crooked." Percy said, and reached over and fixed my blue tie dye tank top.

"I-I can fix it, Seaweed Brain!" I stammered, jumping back, my cheeks were burning again, and Percy's were starting too. We stood there awkwardly until Thalia interrupted.

"You lovebirds done yet?" Thalia asked, impatient, opening the door to the restaurant.

The smell of grilled hamburgers wafted through the door that she held ajar, and our mouths watered. Forgetting our embarrassment, we swung the door open and barreled through the entrance.

"Yeah. Let's go get some lunch!"


	7. Indoors

Hey to anyone who is reading this, it's me Thalia! I haven't updated this story since last August, I've been really busy and I'm sorry. I'm sure I've lost all my readers. Oh well... anyway, I hope you enjoy this small, quick little chapter I came up with today. You'll be able to understand everything if you have read the entire Percy Jackson series, and you'll enjoy it if you love Percabeth like myself. I'm planning to continue the previous chapter (which ended in a sort of cliffhanger) later.

Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. :) I would love comments, they motivate me!

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I sat at my computer desk with a can of blue Coke beside the keyboard as I browsed through my Facebook page. My room was a comfortable temperature for a wintry day in New York City, mainly because a portable heater sat by the door and the fact that I wore a sweatshirt.

I scrolled through my friends list as it snowed outside, the sky a usual gloomy gray. At my foot lay a large stack of textbooks and assorted assignments, cluttered in a mess of a pile Annabeth always complained about.

Annabeth herself was sitting on my bed, juggling school work and architectural blueprints for Olympus at the same time. She was dressed in floppy purple pajama pants and a striped sweater, her loose blond curls tumbling out of a woolen hat. The expression on her face was a mixture of concentration and annoyance, her brow furrowing in a funny way.

"Wise Girl," I said from across the room, grinning, "you look adorable when you're angry."

She lifted her head from her work, both blushing and glowering at me. "Shut up, Percy. I'm not mad, but you're starting to make me."

Still smiling, I plopped over on the bed beside her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. Annabeth groaned, peeling my fingers off, but I dug them into her shoulder blades. Sighing, she put her pencil and homework down and stared at me with her cloudy gray eyes. Her face, though beautiful as always, seemed stressed out and tired lines circled the bottom of her eyes.

"Yes, my dear Seaweed Brain?"

I shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just… bored, I guess. And I feel like doing this…" I took her face into my hands and abruptly kissed her. Despite her determination to stay focused on studying, she gave me a small smile and then kissed me back, lips soft. _We're both feeling a bit lovey-dovey today, aren't we? Maybe it's the snow, _I thought.

"Your idea of boredom is when you aren't groping me, Kelpface," Annabeth laughed, touching my cheek.

I pulled her finger away from my face, crying in protest. "What? Hey, I'm very respectful. I don't grope you nearly as bad as some guys do their girlfriends-"

She interrupted me, cheeks burning, "That's disgusting, Percy, and why would you compare yourself to one of them?"

An awkward silence settled in the room, embarrassing both of us. Annabeth then rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes, breathing hot on my neck. I stroked her hair, saying, "Are you tired? Did you not get enough sleep? My place too inhospitable?"

Her eyes remained shut, but she murmured back, "No Percy, you know I love your place and I've stayed the night dozens of times. I'm just tired from working late on my plans for Olympus…"

She yawned as I brushed the hair of her eyes, looking straight into the pools of stormy gray. "Annabeth, I've told you you need to take a break and relax. The Titan War just ended. Wouldn't it be better to loosen up now and get all tense when some other war starts?" She didn't respond, and I then blurted out something weird, "The best of people always get the rottenest luck."

Now she whispered to me, confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

My throat was dry, but I kept talking, my tongue tripping over my words. "I mean… you. You've had to run away at seven. You had to face an army of monsters with Thalia and Luke. You went on a lot of quests and almost died along the way… and you fought in the war, got stabbed, protected me from getting my butt whipped by the Titans..." My face was heating up quickly, though I wished it wouldn't.

I could see Annabeth smiling as she leaned into me further. Her voice was barely audible, but when words are important enough, you hear them: "Are you just trying to say that I'm the best of people?"

I was taken by surprise, but I realized what she said was exactly what I was trying to say. I laid down on my bed and turned away so she couldn't see my face. Heat crept up into my face as Annabeth kissed the top of my head.

"You caught me, Wise Girl."

She threw her blueprints on the ground and lay down beside me, her hand in my hair. I supposed she had decided to put off her work for later and relax with me instead. She tucked both of us under the comforter and whispered in my ear, "I always do."


	8. At the Beach

Hey dudes! Summer is coming, which means more updates! Yay!

Personally, I hate summer with all my heart; it's so boring and humid and sweaty and awful. Whatever, I made this chappie anyway.

I apologize for P and A being so OOC, but I wrote this in like 15 minutes just to take a break from coursework. .

Anyway, enjoy! Reviews motivate me. :D

* * *

The midsummer air was humid, roughly ninety degrees, and reeked of the ocean. The laughing of children and rush of waves were among the noise that afternoon, and Annabeth didn't mind it all one bit. It made her feel content.

She was lying on a SpongeBob towel borrowed from her stepbrothers underneath a broad, blue umbrella. The sun glared down upon the beach-goers, and was the reason she smelled faintly of citrus-scented sunscreen. The last time she had forgotten to wear sunscreen was that August when she got red burns lining her arms that would sting at the slightest touch. She didn't want to suffer through that again.

Her eyes were closed, and she hoped to just relax for a while until she joined Percy and other friends for a swim. But first she needed some rest time; she had pulled an all-nighter the day before to finish some work on her Daedalus laptop.

She lounged for maybe ten minutes before she began to grow bored. Where was Percy anyway?

Her question was answered when a boy's voice said from above her, "You look great in that bikini."

Her eyes snapped open to see Percy standing ever her in dolphin-patterned swim trunks, wearing a huge grin. His black hair clouded his eyes, and Annabeth's cheeks burned from his comment on her two-piece, which she had only yesterday realized shoe owned, and the only thing that detracted her attention from the moment were his… muscles? She had never seen him shirtless before, and found herself staring at his abdomen before she shook herself back to reality.

"Stop being such a pervert and help me up, Seaweed Brain," she said before grabbing his hand and hauling herself up, only to blush furiously when he kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. Your attractiveness distracts me," he replied, restraining laughter as he fingered her back.

She smacked him, mortified, and replied with equal humor, "Well, pardon me for drooling over your newly-developed abs. Since when do you have those anyway?"

It was his turn to blush, but he protested, "I've always had these." He flexed his arm and Annabeth snorted. "Years of monster fighting have made me ripped. As someone who's known me forever, I'd think you'd agree with me."

Reaching out to feel his biceps, she snickered, "I had more muscle than you until you hit puberty, dumbass."

Mock offended, he sniffed, "Your personality is acidic, Wise Girl."

Her eyes sparkled with deviousness when she kissed his mouth, wet and moist, and he staggered backwards from her force. "How about now?"

"What I meant to say is that you're an angel," he replied weakly, and she laughed.

"Let's just go swim already!"

He put an arm around her waist as they began to walk towards the shore, where they could already see Thalia splashing a couple of other familiar teenagers. Five seconds in, Annabeth broke away from Percy and ran towards the water, much to his surprise. He stood motionless for a second before he bounded after her, feet imprinting grooves in the wet sand.

Soon he found himself half-submerged with his mouth filled with seawater and Annabeth and Thalia splashing water at his face, laughing hysterically. He made waves roll over them in retaliation, and when the girls emerged from the water, the launched on top of him and dunked his head under. His feet grazed the mushy ocean bottom before he kicked back to the surface, Annabeth waiting to smile slyly at him when his face hit the open air.

The antics continued for hours, sometimes they played Marco Polo, sometimes Percy made out with Annabeth while half-swimming just for the fun of it, and sometimes they all just laughed and frolicked randomly through the water like idiots.

Overall, the day was really enjoyable. For lunch Grover had brought everyone sandwiches that were scarfed down with potato chips from Clarisse and lemonade from Katie Gardner.

Percy went home holding hands with Annabeth, loving summer vacation more than ever.


	9. Midwinter Break at Cabin Three

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! New chapter, yay~**

**Hmmm I wrote this just to introduce some new characters. Guess who inspired Ellie (from a great movie in 2010) and you get a cookie! Guess who inspired Pete and you get a "Congratulations! You Can Read English!" Award.**

**Also... PERCABETH FTW. Sorry, just had to say it for the millionth time.**

**Please review! The more reviews, the faster the chapters. Bye now, and enjoy.**

* * *

A last shout rattled the cabin before my furious, sobbing girlfriend stomped out and slammed the front door shut. Sighing, I scratched the back of my neck, avoiding my little sister and brother's curious stares. I dragged my feet to my bed, head lowered until Ellie asked, "Percy? Why are you and Anna fighting?"

Ellie was an adorable little girl, barely seven, who had a mop of chin-length brown hair and often gave small smiles with gaps in her mouth where she had lost teeth. Her eyes were the same color as mine; only wider, cuter, and more naïve. She usually managed to comfort me when I was having a shitty day. She also happened to love Annabeth like an older sister.

Ellie bounded onto my bed, giving me a hug as I told her, feeling downcast, "Annabeth is mad because I… well, I forgot to give her anything for Valentine's Day; and apparently Poseidon and Anna's mom are bickering right now too, which doesn't help my case."

Ellie frowned and sat in my lap as a voice from a nearby bunk said, "Athena's mad at Dad?" Pete was about eleven, and a splitting image of me; same black hair, green eyes, and body frame: he was scrawny like I was the year I finished fifth grade. The exception was he had an abusive mother and his aunt and uncle took care of him during the school year, but other than that we were pretty similar.

His question diverted my attention from my fight with Annabeth to our parents'. "Poseidon has been changing weather patterns because he's been moody about rebuilding Atlantis. Remember Tuesday's thunderstorm? Yeah. And apparently Athena has been practicing some war strategies near his construction site and is causing a ruckus that's annoying Dad's workers. They've been arguing about who should leave the area for weeks now since Atlantis is near a great battlefield or something. The hailstorms have been pretty annoying, but Annabeth's PMS'ing is ticking me off more," I finished with a groan, rubbing my eyes with my hands. Pete had recoiled when I said PMS'ing, but Ellie just looked at me.

"Percy, why did you forget to buy her a gift? That's not very nice," Ellie admonished, waggling her finger in front of my nose. "You should have gotten her a toy! I love toys! And why would Daddy's problem affect you?"

I patted her head, feeling miserable. "You'll understand that when you're older. You're right about the present, though. I was busy with semester exams and sort of forgot."

"I thought you went to a basketball game the day before you came to Camp for midwinter break," Pete piped in. I grinned sheepishly at him.

"Um, yeah, well that too…"

Ellie, growing bored, began to bounce on my mattress; making me bobble up and down with her. Nightgown fluttering as she jumped, she began to speak to me in broken segments: "Percy!" "You!" "Should!" "Just!" "Say!" "You're!" "Sorry!" "To!" "Anna!"

Pete laughed as she plopped down on my bed and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, you don't want her mad at you, do you?"

"I guess not," I said, feeling a mixture of gratitude and bemusement from receiving advice on my love life from my younger siblings.

The wall clock chimed ten o'clock, and I carried Ellie back to her bed and tucked her in. "Thanks for the input, you are totally right," I whispered to her as she cuddled her favorite stuffed horse and replied, "You're welcome! Good night."

"Good night, Ellie. You too, Pete."

Face already buried in his pillow, he gave a muffled, "G'night," in reply.

Planning to apologize to Annabeth in the morning, I climbed into bed in blue striped pajamas. The steady _pitter-patter_ of calm rain on the cabin roof was soothing, and I wondered if Poseidon had finally relaxed and that his argument with Athena was on the verge of ending too. It was my last thought before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Related Tale to General Reinwald Remark

Once upon a time, there was a young couple that was camping together in a spacious, pointed tent near a small, shallow lake that covered a couple of square miles in upstate New York. The couple consisted of two college students who had known each other since childhood. The young woman was sharp-tongued and stubborn, yet deep down she was quite kind-hearted. She was tall and lean from battling creatures in her youth and had, according to her boyfriend; blond hair curled like a princess's, grey eyes stormy enough to lose yourself in when conversing with her, and was smart, beautiful.

The young man was good-natured and clever; but most of all he was brave. He had cute, tousled dark hair and handsome green eyes as per his girlfriend. He had built muscle after many years of strenuous fighting against his opponents, usually comprised of ancient Greek monsters and the Greek gods themselves.

*Narrator smiles sheepishly* [Sorry! I meant bullies from grade school.]

Though sarcastic at times, he was considered a very nice guy. The couple, while different from each other in many ways, went together like satyrs and tree nymphs.

*Narrator coughs loudly* [Or, to suit your understanding better: like peanut butter and jelly.]

The man enjoyed swimming in the lake water at dawn since he had an innate immunity to the cold temperatures. The woman enjoyed reading, particularly books on architecture, Greek myths, adventurous tales, and esteemed modern and classic novels and series such as _Little Women_ or the _Maximum Ride_ series.

On the second morning of the couple's camping trip, the man took a swim in the lake in the early morning and swam about for several hours. Upon his return he took a nap, and the woman set off outside with a book in hand. Although she wasn't familiar with the lake, she borrowed a boat from a fisherman and steered it into a secluded, tree-canopied area and began to read her book in peace.

After a handful of minutes, a park ranger patrolling the lake drove his boat right beside hers. He said to her, "Good morning, Ma'am. What are you doing?"

"Reading my book," she scoffed, thinking to herself, _Isn't it obvious?_

"This is a restricted fishing area," he informed her, pointing to his badge to signify his own importance, or rather, impudence.

Sighing, the woman replied, "But I'm not fishing, Officer. Can you not see that?"

"No matter, Ma'am, you have all the necessary equipment. I'll have to take you in and write you up."

"If you do that, I will charge you for rape!" snapped the irate woman, blond curls scurrying about her face.

"But… I haven't even touched you," the ranger replied, bewildered.

"Yes, that's true," she retorted, "but you have all the equipment for it, don't you?"

Leaving the ranger sitting in his boat with a gaping mouth, the woman rowed the boat to a new spot on the lake and continued reading. The ranger disappeared into the woods for the afternoon.

Later, the woman's boyfriend was taking a stroll through the woods as the woman built a fire back their campsite. The ranger was absentmindedly walking through the forest as well, and soon found himself colliding into a black-haired man in an orange t-shirt. The young man, believing the ranger was possibly dangerous, bound his arms together until the ranger yelped and kneed the ranger to the ground.

"What do you want?"

The ranger stuttered, "Nothing! My apologies for knocking into you; I was a bit distracted…"

The man let him stand, but wove a rope around his wrists for protection. "I've dealt with a lot of shadowy characters, and I see no reason I should trust you."

The ranger shrugged, saying, "I can respect that. But since I'm here, I've been dying to tell someone what happened to me today."

The man raised his eyebrows and sat atop a rotting log. The ranger sat on a log opposite to him; hands still bound, and retold the story of the woman to him. When he was finished, the man burst out laughing.

"That's my girl!"

The ranger stared at the man, eyes bulging. "Excuse me, _what_?"

The man stood up and grinned, untying the ranger's hands. "I'll let you go. Anyone as stupid as you can't possibly hurt me."

"What – hey!" the ranger protested, standing to his full height. He was much taller than the man, but the man did not look intimidated. On the contrary, he appeared all the more dangerous.

"That woman," the man said, eyes twinkling mischievously, "is my girlfriend of five years."

"Figures," muttered the ranger as he began to walk away.

"Wait just a minute there, Officer!" the man sniggered, crossing his arms. "I have to check if you learned your lesson today. What is the moral of the story you just told me?"

The ranger grudgingly turned around and croaked, "Just because a person has fishing equipment does not mean they're fishing?"

Chortling, the man corrected him: "Never argue with a woman who knows how to read!"

Looking mortally wounded, the ranger drudged away, humiliated.

The man, still doubled over with laughter, called to his retreating back, "_Especially_ if that woman is my Annabeth!"

The story of the dim-witted ranger served as a source of hilarity for the remaining part of the couple's camping trip. After the couple drove back to their home in New York City, the incident was forgotten as new worries and hopes kept them preoccupied. The tale would resurface again every couple of years: remembered from a glance at a fishing boat or lake, told around a coffee table or patio; but the couple always had more important things to fuss about and would forget it yet again.

The only person who would always remember the story was, of course, the ranger. He had, believe it or not, been taught a lesson that day; and the experience undoubtedly left him wiser than before. The ranger made sure not to threaten to arrest people who were truly not doing anything wrong and prayed his silly badge wouldn't get to his head. He also never again attempted to argue with a woman who knew how to read, or anyone likely smarter than he.

*Narrator coughs* [Most everyone...]

_FIN_


	11. Chocolate Spiders

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I am SOSOSOSO sorry I haven't updated... I've been busy, so yeah.**

**This is a sexy little chapter (mwahaha) hope you loove it!**

**Review~! **

* * *

"Hey," comes a voice from the doorway, and I whip around. The oscillating fan near me blows cool air onto my face, and my blond curls wriggle in midair. I'm on my knees, in an ordinary orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and athletic shorts, sitting on Percy's bed. With a rapid series of clicks on my laptop keyboard I save my English essay and store it away into a folder.

Snapping my computer's lid shut, I say casually, "Hi, Seaweed Brain. How goes life?"

He's been gone for the past hour; Ms. Jackson asked him to go pick up something from the store. His sea green eyes wander about his room but disregard me for some reason, and he then sets a bulging paper bag on the floor and shrugs.

"Not much. Got the groceries for Mom, a USB drive for Paul. And, being the nice guy I am, I trekked down to Kazushi's and got my mom some sushi," his eyes reach my grey ones and he adds, "I know you hate sushi, so I didn't get you any."

Kazushi's is a Japanese restaurant that exclusively sells sushi a couple of blocks away from Percy's apartment. And he's right, I really can't stand sushi, but still I long for something. I give him a pouty lip and puppy dog eyes and say, "So I don't get anything?"

Hand grazing my cheek, he crouches down so we're eye level and replies in a seductive voice, "Oh baby… the question is what_ won't_ you get from me. For us I got a box of condoms - "

I snort loudly and slap his arm. "Sure you did, you idiot. Come on, just admit you didn't get your beautiful, genius of a girlfriend a present."

Grasping the paper bag, Percy plops down next to me, gasping incredulously. "I have a beautiful, intelligent _girlfriend_?" He cranes his neck to peer over my head and says, "Have you seen her anywhere? Because all I see in front of me is this dumb blonde - "

He's doubled over with laughter until I punch him in the gut – hard – and he groans. "Ow… okay, a _strong_ dumb blonde…"

"Oh, man up," I smirk; shoving him off the bed so he falls off.

He talks to me from the floor, and I lay chest-down, messy blond hair falling freely around my face as my head lolls over the end of the bed where Percy sits cross-legged in front of me. "Actually, I bought you some chocolate spiders for a snack, weeded out from the piles of candy at Bridgette's – "

"Really? You got me chocolate but made sure it was in arachnid-form? I hate you," I interrupt, snatching the bag and giving him a glare. He looks amused, and it takes all my willpower to hide my smile and scowl at him. He's too cute: his green eyes are sly and his hair is a dark mess as usual.

_Bridgette's Candy Store_ is written in swirled red calligraphy on the side of the paper bag, and I tear it open with my fingers. I winnow it for chocolates and soon my hand emerges with a handful of tiny brown disks with wiry legs surrounding their bodies. I shudder before I pop some into my mouth, and Percy takes one from my palm.

"Goo', righ'?" he asks, his cheeks bulging. "This goo' enough a gif' for you, Wi'e Gir'?" I roll my eyes and coat my lips with the melted chocolate collecting on my tongue.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Seaweed Brain," I say, giving him a big, chocolaty kiss on his cheek. I leave a huge brown lip stain on his face, and his cheeks turn cherry red as I laugh at him. I'm loving this up until a visitor intrudes on our silly antics.

Ms. Jackson peeks her head into the room, and it's my turn to blush furiously. Ms. Jackson suppresses a grin when she tries to say very seriously, "What is going on here?"

Percy answers, his talking still a little muffled, "She can' ge' enough of me, Mom. Annabe' here planted a huge one on me wi' her smacki', chocola'y lips!"

Ms. Jackson chuckles into her hands as my face burns hotter yet, and I pounce on him in anger, gripping his wrists and wrestling him to the ground with narrowed eyes. Percy knows I'm mortified and swallows his last chocolate spider while laughing the entire time, not even trying to fight back.

The room is full of a sickly silence while Percy is staring into my grey eyes, his eyebrows raised so high they disappear into his bangs, and I realize with my legs wrapped around his waist and arms locking his tightly that I'm on top of him pretty suggestively. Ms. Jackson, I can tell, is hysterical inside, but she then says in an ordinary, conversational tone, "Percy, dear, dinner is ready. And Annabeth, are you staying for dinner or going back to the food court at Heather's?"

"Ummm… here, if it's all right with y-you, Ms. Jackson," I stammer back, lying stiffly on top of Percy. I pray that he doesn't make this any more embarrassing by getting a boner or something.

Ms. Jackson then grins and exits the room slowly, but before she leaves she chirps, "Don't be going any farther than you already are, kids!"

It's official. My cheeks are redder than a ripened tomato, and over a thousand degrees Fahrenheit too. The door clicks shut, and Percy is grinning stupidly at me. My chest heaves as I exhale, and I don't make an attempt of getting off of him.

I blow at his bangs and say, "Meh. Oh, and stop staring at my boobs, Perce."

"Sorry, Wise Girl, it's just that they're so in my face – " – I roll my eyes at him – "And 'meh' what? Did chocolate spiders not satisfy you? Do I have to go out and buy flowers for you, too?"

I rest my head on his shoulder, breathing onto his neck. My forehead feels the fuzzy carpet underneath us, and I shrug, burying myself into him further.

"Because I actually have, there's a bouquet of daisies I hiding outside my door, but it was going to be a surprise," he whispers in my ear, and a rush of affection for Percy surges through me. The next second I find myself kissing him fiercely, my arms circling his neck and his hands cradling my waist. His lips are hot and wet, and his tongue works its way into my mouth, intertwining with mine. His hands are gripping my hair, and then they're cupping my face; and my hands work their way up his shirt, my fingers tracing his muscles, and our lips remain glued together until we hear a bemused voice behind Percy's bedroom door.

"Leave sex for your honeymoon, guys. Dinner's getting cold!" Mr. Blofis's call gets fainter as he likely turns and walks down the hallway towards the kitchen.

When my lips leave his there is a noisy smacking sound that Ms. Jackson and Mr. Blofis can probably hear all the way in the dining room. I roll off of Percy, breathless from our make-out session.

As if nothing sensual happened, I ask Percy innocently, "You hungry?"

He straightens his shirt and says, "I was."

I giggle and help him up. "Well, I still am. Is it butternut-squash-pureed-with water-chestnuts-with-a-pinch-of-garlic night?"

His mouth literally gapes open as he heads toward his bedroom door. "How the heck did you know that - ?"

I smile slyly as we exit his room. "Because I'm the opposite of a dumb blonde."

We're halfway through the hallway when Percy asks, "You mean a dumb brunette?"

"Shut up, you know what I mean," I mutter before we get to the dining room. Ms. Jackson and Mr. Blofis are already sitting with forks in knives in their grasp.

"Welcome to dinner," says Ms. Jackson, her kaleidoscope twinkling. "Paul and I hope you two satisfy your hunger with my horrible cooking – "

" – You mean _delicious_, Sally," Mr. Blofis interjects.

"All right, we hope you two satisfy your hunger with some food instead of – "

She says a phrase so vulgar I'm not even going go into detail and tell you the exact words. I gag while Percy hacks his throat, and we then shuffle our feet uncomfortably and take seats across from his parents. As expected, the rest of dinner is overloaded with dumb sex jokes, mostly from Ms. Jackson and Mr. Blofis. Percy and I take it in stride… well, not really, our faces are so pink it looks like we just ran a marathon. We all end up laughing, though, and later I find myself arriving late to my dorm at my boarding school. I'm stripping off my jeans and shirt and slipping into sleep clothes, using the moonlight streaming through the window to navigate around the dorm. When my roommate Meghan asks why I'm back at eleven thirty, I reply, "My hubby's pad is too much fun."

Cringing at my terrible urban accent, she smirks, "He's your hubby now, is he?" Meghan's in her pajamas, combing her hair with her fingers.

A small smile plays on my lips as I crawl into bed. "I hope he will be someday."

Ugh, I'm so sappy... but that's what falling in love does to a girl.


End file.
